


Стробоскоп

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Гакт философствует. Чачу это бесит.
Relationships: Chachamaru (GacktJOB)/Gackt





	Стробоскоп

Сверк-сверк. Сверк-сверк. В ловких пальцах мелькает птичка. В клетке. На свободе. В клетке. На свободе. Разум отказывается понимать, что это — две разные птички.

Сверк-сверк. Сверк-сверк.

Птичка никогда не вырвется на волю.

Птичка никогда не останется в клетке.

Сверк-сверк. Смутно Гакт помнил, что это называется эффектом стробоскопа. Или нет? Сверк-сверк. Птица не может вырваться. Птица не может остаться в клетке.

— Колесо Сансары, — сказал Гакт вслух. Они с Чачей полулежали на кровати, и в мутном полумраке видно было только мечущуюся птичку и огонек сигареты. — Что думаешь, Ча? Вертишься-вертишься. А толку? Вернешься в клетку. Что думаешь?

Чача неохотно оторвал взгляд от созерцаемого им кончика сигареты и посмотрел на игрушку в руках Гакта. Гакту два дня назад исполнилось тридцать. Он не планировал дожить до этой цифры. Чача сомневался, что такие вещи можно планировать. Гакта несло в софистику и рассуждения о бренности всего сущего. Чача не любил таких разговоров со времен университета.

Сверк-сверк. Сверк-сверк.

Чача взял сигарету в зубы. Отобрал у Гакта игрушку и швырнул в угол.

— Я думаю, что философ из тебя хуевый.


End file.
